villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gatherer
Gatherer is the major antagonist in the BIONICLE series. He is an armored being who was formerly an Onu-Matoran before he was transformed and joined the Dark Hunters. Appearance Gatherer is an armored being whose body was filled with his enemies' armors and parts all over his body. He also have two red eyes and several fins attached on his head. He also have two black, armored legs which were also fitted with spikes on both sides. He also carried both an energy cannon and a Kanoka Disk Launcher on both sides on his shoulders. History Many thousands of years ago, Gatherer was an Onu-Matoran who was a leader among the other Matoran on his home island. One day, he got in the way of a Dark Hunter operation and was eventually captured by the Hunters despite his effort of facing them. Once there, the Shadowed One forcefully persuaded him to become a Dark Hunter and after Gatherer was modified into an armored being, he joined the Dark Hunters' ranks. After 7 days later, Gatherer, Triglax and Lurker traveled to the Northern Continent in order to kidnap Toa Varian. Triglax transformed into a Toa as Gatherer and Lurker hid in their spots in order to have Triglax to lure Varian and Norik into a trap. When both the Toa walked into a trap, both Gatherer and Lurker attacked and fought Norik while Triglax captured Varian. Although Gatherer and Lurker were defeated by Norik, they managed to get back into their ship with Varian as their captive with Norik pursued the Hunters. While Makuta Teridax and Vakama inflitrated Odina, Gatherer and the rest of the Dark Hunters were defending their base from a small group of Rahkshi. Shortly before Mata Nui's reawakening, Gatherer was assigned to obtain an information on the Order of Mata Nui, which the Hunters could identified as the enemy. When the Order revealed their existence, Gatherer and the other Hunters formed an alliance with the organization to battle against the Brotherhood of Makuta. During the war, Gatherer and several Hunters joined the Order's army and the Matoran to defend Metru Nui from being captured by the Brotherhood's army which was led by Tridax. After Teridax took over the Matoran Universe, Gatherer was one of the Hunters to took part in the resistance against Teridax organized by the Toa Nuva. Powers & Abilities As an Onu-Matoran, Gatherer have an element of Earth. Like the rest of the Onu-Matoran, he could see well in the darkness, but less well in the light. After becaming a Dark Hunter, Gatherer was modified so that he does not have to eat, drink and sleep and command and control Rahi at will. He also carried a large array of weapons such as; a blade that can slice through solid Protodermis, an another blade that can be used as grappling hook, a Kanoka Disk Launcher and an energy cannon. Whenever Gatherer successfully defeated his enemies, he takes a piece of armors and parts of his enemies and add them on his own body, thus transforming himself into an armored being he was today. Trivia *Gatherer was created by Sam Winfield, for a LEGO Magazine Dark Hunter Building Contest, and was given a storyline role and place in the book BIONICLE: Dark Hunters, by Greg Farshtey. *Gatherer's image in BIONICLE: Dark Hunters was mirrored. Category:BIONICLE Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Male Category:Giant Category:Fighters Category:Minion Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Mercenaries Category:Criminals Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Lego Villains Category:On & Off Category:Terrorists Category:Brutes Category:Kidnapper Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Dark Knights Category:Stalkers Category:Homicidal Category:Strategic Category:Military Category:Nameless Category:Aliens Category:Hybrids Category:Inconclusive